The One Path Guide (By Candy)
Writer: Candy Editor: Riley Last Updated: August 1st, 2018 Terminology: Gems; Resistance Potions; Legendary Rings; Evolution This is a high-end (that means it is not for newbies) The One PvP build that doesn’t require enchants '''(like size resist). But '''it requires an Evolved The One Set, being fully evolved with Double Supremacy '''(Terry and Path Keepers can provide you those). OBS 1: You can evo and farm the points to get supremacy simultaneously in The One Room now that you can use spells in there. OBS 2: I’ll consider that if you are reading this guide, you are '''well-versed in RO and in eRO already, and know how to get elemental resistance potions, RO terms, Box of Sunlight, how to get the cards, farm, etc. Same goes for already having a Temple Raider, a Gemologist, etc. Ruby G7s (or Diamond G7s/G6s), 2% HIT Hero charms (around 8 of those), Hell Inferno Crown, Spirit of The One and a EDP Katar for Lower (not necessary, but better with it). This build is oriented towards the following classes: Sniper, Stalker, LK (Lord Knight) ,WS (Whitesmith), and High Priest. You can adapt it to other classes and in the way you prefer. The 10% ATK costume (50 or 120 King Tokens) suit is a luxury. It is strongest if you are a WS. Because of that, I will separate the build in 2 parts—1 for WS only. The Core and The Principles The core for this is the fact that, with evo set and the ruby G7s/G6s, you can pull out 1500 total LUK to cover for all stats ailments and still get nice HIT thanks to double supremacy (15%), the extra stats and hero HIT charms. As a WS and a LK, for example, you won’t be needing to maximize your STR or DEX (will lose damage in that case) to 1k because your ATK caps at a certain value (65,536) unless your are a DEX type. You will also need Stage 2 or Stage 3 '''(S3 too expensive) '''HP evo charms to cover up for Tao Gunkas. If you are LK or WS and plan on using a +20 Bloody Cape (400 STR, 100 LUK), you will need extra HP evo charms. If you are a LK or a High Priest, you will also need some casting evo charms to get 100% cast delay reduction without Kiels. Since you have double supremacy and spirit, you will have passively 75%. Combine your evo charms around that (I recommend 3x stage 2 + 1x stage 1). The rest of the Evo charms can be oriented towards damage if you want to(on all classes). WSes, Snipers and Stalker don’t need evo cast charms, because they do damage with spells that don’t require Cast Delay Reduction (Double Strafe, Cart Term, etc). Part 1 – WS WS has naturally 20% Fire resist and 5% Neutral because of Tempering Skin. If you pick The Chaos, you’ll get 10% more Fire resist and 5% more resist, but you will lose some Holy resist from The Order Faith Lv:2 and the The Order sign (+5% Holy resist). You can adjust the Fire resist you have depending on your Alignment by removing or getting a Ifrit Ring (Ring of Flame Lord). All the 21% on the resist are from the 17+3+1 from The One set + double supremacy. Also, remember that TO Shield gives 20% Fire, Water, Dark/Shadow and Undead resist, and TO armor gives 70% Holy resist. You can also try buying or farming Sign of Nature from Hollow King during Halloween as it gives +1% Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth resistances. You can also change the resist depending on what you want. This is more of a principle-oriented build. Wind: 21% + 30% (3x Steel Chonchon Cards) + 20% (Wind Potion) + 20% (Giant Hornet Cards) = 91% Water: 21% + 20% + 30% (1 Marse Card) + 20% (2 Leaf Cat Cards) = 91% Fire: 21% + 20% + 20% (Skin Tempering) + 10% (The Chaos) + 20% (Hell Inferno Crown) + 10% = 91 Earth: 21% - 15% (Wind Potion reduction) + 90% (6 Giearth Cards) = 96% Dark/Shadow and Undead: 21% + 20% + 5% (The Chaos) + 30% ( 2 Permeter Cards) + 3% (Legendary Necromancer's Ring) = 79%. Since you have Argiope Card, Dark/Shadow and Undead will be halved, so ~90% resist. Neutral: 21% + 5% + 60 (3x Raydric Cards) + 3% (Legendary Illusionist's Ring) = 89/29% Holy: 70% + 21% + 3% (Legendary Necromancer's Ring) = 94% Ghost: 21% + 3% = 24/24% + 90% (3 Marionette Cards) = 114% Poison: 100% (Argiope Card) Demi-Human resist: 50% (2 Thara Cards) + 10% (Hell Inferno Crown) + 5% (The Order) + 4 (double supremacy) = 69% Seeing that, you can almost guess already what are the main cards and the only switch in the build. Armor: 1 Argiope Card + 3 Steel Chonchon Cards Boots: Whatever you want Manteau: 1 Marse Card + 3 Raydric/1 Marse + 3 Marionette (sole switch of your build) Weapon: Since you are a Whitesmith, Hydra Cards and Turtle General Cards don’t increase your CT damage, so you can invest in Phreeonis, Sniper and a Lord of Death Card. Up to you to combine those. Shield: 2 Thara Frog Acessories: 8 ruby G7-G6-G5 (depends on what you have at your disposal) Headgear: 6 Giearth (90% Earth), 2 Permeter (30% Dark/Shadow), 2 Giant Hornet (20 Wind%), 2 Leaf Cat (20% Water) Part 2 – The Rest Realize that now you won’t have free 20% fire resist and free 5% Neutral resist since you’re not a Whitesmith. Wind: 21% + 30% (3x Steel Chonchon) + 20 (Wind Potion) + 10-20% (1-2x Giant Hornet) = 81-91% Water: 21% + 20% + 30% (1 Marse) + 20% (2 Leaf Cat Cards) = 91% Fire: 21% + 20% +20 (Ifrit rings) + 10% (The Chaos) + 20% (Hell Inferno Crown) + 10% = 91% Earth: 21 - 15% (Wind Potion) + 90% (6 Giearth) = 96% Dark/Shadow and Undead: 21% + 20% + 5% (The Chaos) + 45% (3x Permeter) = 91% Neutral: 21% + 21-60% Holy: 70% + 21% = 91% Ghost: 21% Poison: 21-91% Armor: [[Steel Chonchon Card|Steel Chonchon]] OR [[Steel Chonchon Card|Steel Chonchon] + 1 Argiope] Boots: Whatever you want Manteau: 1 Marse + [[Raydric Card|Raydrics] or 3 Marionettes] Weapon: No more Whitesmith, so 2 Hydra + 2 Turtle General Cards (and now having those HIT charms is a must). Shield: 2 Thara Frogs Accessories: 8x Ruby G7/G6/G5 (depends on what you have at your disposal), but now you will very probably need '''2 Ifrit rings '''for 20% Fire resist. As a High Priest, you can replace those for Cookie Card; as as Sniper/Stalker, for Siamond G5/G6/G7. Headgear: 6 Giearth (90% Earth), 2 Permeter (30 Dark/Shadow%), 2 Giant Hornet (20% Wind), 2 Leaf Cat (20% Water) Category:Guides